


PnV facts, lore and other bounds things

by shinykidmilkshake



Series: PnV alien shenanigans [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykidmilkshake/pseuds/shinykidmilkshake
Summary: there's a quiet a bit for things that won't be in the story, but i still want to talk and tell about, im a overthinker.
Series: PnV alien shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127351
Kudos: 4





	PnV facts, lore and other bounds things

[Urrons]

Author: peacock, snake, squid.

They don’t have male or female as all urrons are born nb, pronouns are Personalized by feelings of euphoria towards one pronoun or dysphoria towards other pronouns.

Their diet consist mostly of fruits and berries.

They are the heart or mind of SIMP, do to them being one of its founders. They hold a Library of knowledge on each of SIMP’s members and you can be sure one of their scholars are the first to greet new members.

;Or they handle all of SIMP’s “paperwork”

Urrons are biped and reach an average height of one meter (3.3ft.). (Logan is tall boy he’s 116cm (3.10)) They have two arms joint together on each shoulder giving them four arms in total. They have a tail, which splits into tree diamond shape tips. The tips hold the Illumination and color changing probabilities of an squid, and are used to for emotional expressions. They’ll raise and spread out their tail, like a peacock, in a scaring attempt. Their head are covered in a mane of feathers in a somewhat similar fashion to human headdresses. Aside from the head feathers are there their big sensitive ears. They don’t have a nose and therefore no sense of smell, instead they taste the air like a snake. Their skin are on the darker color spectrum, common colors would be dark blue, dark green, brown and black.


End file.
